Yuureibanashi
by RavenShadow
Summary: Inutachi find themselves trapped old mansion, by a snow storm. But they are not alone, can they discover what secrets the house is trying to protect before it consumes them completely? Rewritten, warning LIME and future LEMONS IK, MS
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other character from the manga or anime

series. I only own the characters of my own design.

Yuureibanashi (Rewritten) 

I'll come home to you

Yes, I'm sorry

Don't worry

Goodbye.

Brilliant Green

_September Rain_

Chapter One: The Retreat

Miya awoke to shouting and the heavy footsteps of her father's men running past her door. Fear swept through her when the bell rang signaling that they were under attack. Her mother and father burst into her room, followed by three samurai. Her mother was still dressed in her sleeping robes, as her father was securing the last of his armor.

"Otosan!" Miya cried, wrapping her arms around her father. He reached down and brought the small child into his arms.

"Miya, you must go with your mother," he said as he stroked her long black hair. "There are bad men who are trying to take our home away."

"Papa, I want to stay with you. I'm not afraid of bad men," she pleaded as she held tightly to her father.

Asikaga gazed down at his child, her light brown eyes shone with tears. For a moment he entertained the notion, of leaving with them. _To hell with this place let it burn,_ he thought. But as quickly as it came, it faded. Generations upon generations of Yoshimasa's have lived here. There is no honor in abandoning his men and running away. Asikaga's heart grew heavy as he kissed his daughter's forehead and set her down. "Kawaii musume, be good and strong for your mother," his voice gentle but finite. "Take lady Katsume and our hime to the spring retreat. I will follow once things are settled here," he said addressing his samurai.

"Hai, my lord!"

Asikaga turned to his wife, gently cupping her cheek. Her deep brown eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Be brave for me." Katsume nodded her head, not trusting her voice. "I will come, koishii," he said giving her a tender kiss. Then he was gone from the room.

"Otosan!!" Miya cried to the empty door way. Katsumi quickly gathered her daughter and followed the samurai.

The servants already had the essentials packed and ready. Katsumi held Miya close wrapping her robe around her to block out the night. Miya heard shouts and battle cries as their carriage left the stable. _Otosan, I will wait. I'll wait forever_, Miya promised as they faded into the night.

The sky darkened as the frigid wind cut through the weary travelers. The weather had been pretty mild for December, allowing the group to continue their quest without trials. But the winter could not be held at bay for long. In the last hour the temperature had dropped as a storm approached from the north.

"I think we need to find shelter for the night," Miroku said, looking at the sky.

"I agree with houshi-sama," commented Sango, tucking Kirara into her kimono.

"Keh, it's just a little snow," replied InuYasha. He glanced at Kagome, who was shivering but trying not to draw attention to herself. Her battered uniforms provided little to no protection against the harsh conditions. "Oi, wench you cold?"

"NO, I'm fine" she retorted curtly. InuYasha winched inwardly from the tone of her voice. _She must still be mad about earlier_, he thought to himself.

"**Iya!" Kagome yelled as she slipped and fell into the stream, getting her jeans and sweater soaked in process. InuYasha turned to the sound of her cry. Her long black tresses hung wildly around her head. But it wasn't the hair that got him. Her normally pretty face was splattered with mud and a child like pout was drawn across her features. It was too much; he did the unthinkable…he laughed.**

"_**It's not funny InuYasha!" Kagome warned.**_

"**You should see if from this end." He replied, going into hysterics. Her pout was replaced by anger in a flash.**

"_**OSUWARI!"**_

_**InuYasha was instantly pulled to the ground courtesy of her subduing spell.**_

"_**What the fuck was that for, bitch!" He yelled when he regained his mobility.**_

"_**Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari!"**_

"_She had to put her school uniform back on_." InuYasha thought to himself. Usually he didn't mind because it showed off her figure beautifully. But he could see the cold creeping up her long legs. Glancing up at the sky InuYasha could smell the coming storm.

"_It was going to be a big one. If they were caught outside the weak humans could_ _die_." He thought.

"Stay here and I'll scout ahead for some shelter," he told the group. He removed his haori, placed it around the miko's shoulders.

Kagome's protest died on her lips, as she watched the headstrong hanyou disappear into the forest. True part of her was still miffed at the jerk for laughing at her. But another, larger part of her loved the sound of said laughter, especially because of its rarity. _Kami-sama, I must be crazy,_ she mused. The warm soft Firerat fur felt wonderful against her icy skin. She hugged the haori to her body allowing a wave of comfort wash over her. It sometime amazes her the effect his very scent had over her. Kagome, smiled secretly, _he makes very hard to stay angry with him._

InuYasha returned about 30 minutes later. "There is a house built into the side of the mountain not far from here. It looks like it hadn't been lived in for many summers, yet it looks intact," he explained. Kirara transformed to allow Sango, Miroku and Shippo a quick ride. Kagome climbed onto InuYasha's back. As they bound through the forest Kagome leaned forward and whispered into InuYasha's ear.

"Thank you for earlier." Her warm breath almost caused him to loose his footing.

"Damn wench, you trying to kill us?" he said gently. Kagome smiled in spite of his words. Even InuYasha smiled softly. He was finding it harder and harder to resist her. He loved traveling with her on his back. He knew where she was and that she was safe. He promised to protect her and he meant it. He would protect her even if it meant his life. Another reason that he was not so eager to advertise was the effect of their closeness had on her scent. Her intoxicating scent laced with his, announcing to all other demons that she was his. Most paid heed, but that annoying wolf chose to ignore his claim.

Kagome tightened her grip on him, drawing her body even closer to him. He had to admit that she is the most sinful of temptations and he was not sure how much longer he could hold out. InuYasha tried to ignore the feeling of her breast against his back and the smoothness of her thighs in his grip. _Must focus!_ He shook his head, and forced his attention to their destination.

When they broke free of the forest they were greeted with a dark, desolate house.

"Wow! Are sure no one lives here?" Kagome asked

"Yeah, I checked the place out no one has been here for awhile," InuYasha answered.

"This was truly a magnificent house at some time," Miroku observed. "The two story house rose from the mountainside, the ornate roof and remains of a once lush garden was proof that house had belonged to nobility. But like so many places in the Sengoku Jidai it was abandoned. _The house could have once belonged to daimyo whose bloodline had_ _been severed by a rival daimyo, leaving this entire splendor to rot,_ Miroku thought to himself.

The rest of the group entered the house; Miroku approached the steps, when he felt something. Deep sadness, regret, and anger swept over him causing him to stop. But as quickly as the feeling came, it disappeared, leaving the young monk bewildered. _I wonder where that came from?_ Looking up at the house attempting to discern the source of his apprehension.

"Houshi-sama, are you coming?" called Sango, breaking Miroku from his thoughts.

"Hai, my dear Sango" he replied with a smile. _I will have to mediate on this later_, he thought, as he joined the beautiful tai-jiya at the door.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Why my dear Lady Sango, what ever gave you the impression that something was amiss?"

Sango, looked down at the ground, suddenly finding her feet very interesting. "You had a strange expression on your face just now. Are you sure there is nothing bothering you, Houshi-sama?" Her deep brown eyes caught his, and he was taken back for a moment by their clarity. He smiled innocently, as his bounded hand found it's favorite source comfort. Sango froze; her face turned a familiar shade of red. "HENTAI!" A loud slap followed by a thump echoed through the frozen courtyard, temporally rising above the howling winds.

"My dear Sango, I can not help my cursed hand. It only seeks to appreciate the beauty of your form." Miroku pleaded from his new position in the snow.

"Appreciate my ASS!" she yelled, still fueled with indignant rage.

"Exactly," Miroku stated, standing and dusting the snow from his dark robes. "You are a perfect example of the exquisite artistry that is possible in nature. As a humble servant of Buddha, how could I pass up an opportunity to show my reverence?" A blissful look passed across the houshi's face. Sango balled up her fist preparing to pumble the perverted monk, when a very irate voice gave her pause.

"Oi, are you two going to stand out there all fucking day, because you're letting the snow in!" Miroku used the blessed moment to quickly dash around the angry tai-jiya and disappear through the door. Sango promptly followed mumbling under her breath about idiot houshi's and irritating hanyous. She slammed the door with such force she distinctly heard the snow and ice dislodge from the roof and eves.

**Yuureibanashi ghost story**

**Kawaii musume darling daughter**

**Koishii beloved**

**Otosan father**

**Tai-jiya demon slayer**

AN: I'm sorry this isn't an update per say, but a rewriting of this chapter. While working on chapter 6, I discovered the pervious chapters desperately needed revamping. I hope you understand and enjoy the additions made. I want to increase the rating for future lemons, but realized it was not set up properly for upcoming events. So please bear with me, and thank you for the all the reviews, I truly appreciate it!

**_RavenShadow_**


	2. Chapter 2 Akumu

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from the manga or anime

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from the manga or anime. I only own the characters of my own creation.

Yuureibanashi

I'll come home to you

Yes, I'm sorry

Don't worry

Goodbye

Brilliant Green

_September Rain_

Chapter Two: Akumu

Katsumi looked down at her sleeping child. The anxiety and sadness that had been etched on her face since the night of their escape was gone. The young girl had lapsed into a dreamless sleep, her body exhausted from crying. Katsumi pulled the blanket around Miya's shoulders and tenderly kissed her on the forehead. After sliding the shoji shut, she felt the tears that she had successfully kept at bay slide down her face. "Ashikaga," she whispered as she leaned her head against the wood frame.

She wore a brave face during the day, but she could feel the facets crumble as she walked to her chambers. Once inside the secure confines of her room, she wept quietly against her fine silk bedding. It was already beginning to take its toll; she hadn't slept well in days. When she did manage to drift off, distress followed corrupting her dreams. Distorted and twisted images of her loved ones plagued her. Every night she watched her beloved slaughtered mercilessly, and her sweet child wither before her eyes. No, sleep held no reprieve for her.

Katsumi's eyes wondered to the desk across from her bed. The parchment and ink stone seemed to call to her. She and Ashikaga would always write letters to each other when apart. Somehow that simple act would help ease the loneliness. Katsumi reached for the ink stone and a small brush.

_**Dear honorable husband,**_

We arrived safely this morning at the Retreat. We traveled hard for two days, stopping only to rest the horses. This place that had been so welcoming last spring seems forlorn. I remember the three of us sitting underneath the sun kissed sakura trees. While you vivaciously, recanted the deeds of your ancestor's. So lost in your own tale, the rising winds couldn't penetrate your mirth; that is until a strong breeze filled your unsuspecting mouth with delicate pink petals. Miya's beautiful laughter filled the groove. Oh, the look on your face my love, still makes me smile. I wish my time here now, could be as blissful. I know that you are fighting for our safety, honor, and lands. I know this and yet I must ask you for your strength. Our dear child has not spoken a word since our departure. She has barely eaten and when she thinks no one is paying attention she weeps. I am fearful for her health. I know her misery at our separation; I am struggling to stay strong for her and you. Oh, Ashikaga this place is lonely without you, it is almost more then I can bear. I pray to the Kami-sama's that you are victorious and will be here soon; we need you and love you.

_**Your most honorable and loving wife,**_

_**Yoshimasa Katsumi**_

She looked down at the scroll before her; _I can not risk sending a messenger. _ Removing the Yoshimasa family seal from her obi, she left a dragon imprinted in red to guard her thoughts.

Katsumi moved towards an old chest by her bed. The chest was adorned with finely carved beasts. The scene depicted tigers, wolves and many other animals surrounding a lake. In the trees birds, monkeys and even phoenixes gathered, gazing at the creature descending from the waters edge. A large magnificent dragon moved towards the shore as the animals stood in reverence. She ran her fingers along the carved dragon, a small click was heard, and a compartment slid out from the bottom. She placed the scroll in the drawer and slid it back in place.

Katsumi glanced at the large bed at her side. Instead of looking inviting to her tired eyes, it looked despondent. This was her first time here alone. She removed her robes and climbed in between the silk sheets. The bed seemed desolate, even with her in it. Closing her eyes against the world she fell into a fitful sleep.

Despite neglect the house remained in very good condition. Kagome stood just within the threshold, when a furious Sango slammed the shoji shut. Miroku had the good sense to follow Shippo and Kirara, into the next room; attempting to do his best to avoid anymore beatings at the hands of his beautiful Sango.

"About time you two decided to come in," InuYasha commented looking very amused at the irate tai-jiya. Sango just shot a cold glare in his direction and stalked after the monk.

Kagome noticed the sudden change in temperature. _It's so warm in here,_ she thought. Reluctantly sliding the red haori off her shoulders, _guess I've got to give this back now. _She turned towards her hanyou companion, "Thank you for letting me borrow this."

"Can't have you sick again. Hunting down all those ingredients is a pain in the ass." InuYasha grunted.

"Ne, InuYasha. Are you sure no one lives here?" she asked.

"Keh, no one's here wench. I checked it out. This place has been empty for a long time."

"I wonder how it stays so warm."

"Because of the onisen down the corridor." InuYasha answered looking around the room.

"Really!" Kagome shrieked, grabbing his haori. InuYasha's ears clasped down in attempt to block the sound.

"Oi, wench do you have to do that so damn loud!"

"Gomen ne, InuYasha." She said softly.

He was surprised to feel gentle fingers, lightly stroking his ears. InuYasha had to stomp down on his body's reaction to her velvety touch. "Does it still hurt?" she asked in a soft whisper. The sound of her voice sent chills down his spine. _Does it still hurt? Hell no! _he thought. He knew he should stop her, pull away, and maybe even yell at her. But he couldn't, her scent flowed over him as he took a deep breath. _Oh, fuck no. Not now, please not now! _Fight as he could it wouldn't have changed a thing. Her scent held the tantalizing musky spike of arousal. InuYasha opened his eyes and looked up at the girl in front of him. Kagome stood on tip toes to reach his ears and the effects were torture. Her uniform shirt rode up exposing an alluring expanse of taunt skin. Her ample breast pressed firmly against his chest as she leaned into him. He felt the now familiar stirring inside his hakama. Clawed hands unconsciously found her hips, as he fought the urge to draw her closer.

Kagome paused in her ministrations, as heat engulfed her body. She shivered at the unintentional intimacy of his touch. Neither pulling her closer or pushing her away, just holding her in place. _So simple,_ she thought, and yet her blood is racing through her veins. _This is what you do to me InuYasha, every time. But he is holding me. He probable doesn't even know he's doing it. _She returned to the objects that started all these conflicted emotions. But instead of soft strokes, she used her nails to scratch the base of his hanyou ears.

The boldness of her talented finger's, shattered the last strand of InuYasha barely contained control. He possessively pulled her curvy hips against him. Kagome's arousal saturated him as he buried his nose into her neck. He felt her heart hammering within her chest and throaty moan escape her lips. Kagome never stopped the pleasurable assault on his ears. Dropping her head to the side, she exposed her neck; allowing him better access. The demon inside InuYasha roared with excitement at her inadvertent sign of submission. _She smells incredible,_ _I need to taste her. _He lightly nipped her shoulder. Kagome's breath caught in her throat. Pulling him closer, her hands sunk into his long silver locks. "Kagome," he whispered, opening his mouth to take in more of her succulent flavor.

"Hey! Are you guys…" Shippo stopped mid sentence. "What are you doing?" The couple complete froze.

_Fucking brat!_

_No, not now! _Turning interesting shades of red Kagome looked down at the hanyou in her arms. _I can't believe we did that…please don't regret it. _Despite the interruption, she could clearly see desire darkening InuYasha's amber eyes. "I tripped." She stated never breaking her eye contact.

"Yeah, she tripped. You're gonna have to be careful, clumsy wench." His voice dark, husky, left Kagome with delicious chills. 

"Why was InuYasha holding you up?" asked the ever curious kit. "Did you hurt your foot?" Shippo ran to Kagome looking intently at her feet.

Kagome quickly jumped at the opportunity. "I thought I did, but..." flexing her ankle, "everything seems fine." She said smiling down at the little kitsune. "Did you need something Shippo?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm hungry can we eat soon?"

"Well, I think we need to find some firewood, but you can have a bag of chips from my backpack."

"Alright! Ninja food!" Shippo yelled and ran from the room.

"Oi, wench, I'm hungry too."

"Well let's find some firewood and I'll make some ramen." Kagome stated as she started to follow the kit. _Ok, girl act natural, just pretend nothing happened. I may love that little kitsune of mine, but his timing couldn't…_A clawed hand on her stomach halted her progress and mental babble. She was pulled back against a solid chest, an unmistakable bulge pressed against her backside. "InuYasha?" She felt her hair being swept to one side. InuYasha inhaled her intoxicating scent deeply.

"You smell better than ramen" he mumbled into her neck.

Kagome spun around and shoved him back. "Ok, who are you and what have you done with InuYasha?"

"What?"  
"I should've known something was wrong. InuYasha would never say that." Her eyes fell to the floor. Dejection flowed around her like an aura. "The InuYasha I know would never have touched me that way." She mumbled sadly. The young hanyou stood stunned. "He loves another," her eyes glistened with unshed tears. Kagome raised her head. Her penetrating stare bore into his golden orbs, she gave a false smile. "I was never good enough."

"Kagome" he whispered reaching for her.

"I don't know who you are, or why you are here." She suddenly radiated spiritual power and fury. "Give InuYasha back or I will purify you to dust."

He couldn't tear his eyes away for anything. Part of him was screaming at him to flee. Yet another part of him was howling with desire. Kagome's little display of power was turning him on even more. _That magnificent bitch, _a low growl escaped him,_ my bitch_.

She never saw him coming, one moment he is staring at her. The next, Kagome finds herself pressed firmly up against the wall. Mindful of the claws that held her hands above her head, InuYasha's eyes wavered between red and amber. His voice was like raw silk as he spoke, "Not only did I say it…I meant it. I have wanted you from the moment I looked into those beautiful gray eyes. You showed no fear, as you yelled at me that day." Kagome's eyes widened, _Oh Kami, it is him._ Freeing one of his hands, he gently stroked her cheek. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Kagome shook her head. "Your scent, your voice, your smile, your absolute stubbornness…I need you." He thrust his hardness against her thigh. Kagome felt the fire reignite between her legs. He continued to torture her as he spoke. "It was never whether or not you were good enough for me. It was always, I was never good enough for you." She opened her mouth to protest, but found her lips sealed by a single claw. "I'm not finished. I have been pushing you away for so long and I'm fucking tired of it." He leaned towards her. "You can "sit" me later if you want." His lips fell upon her's.

Kagome was lost, overwhelmed by 3 years of pent up passion. Every missed opportunity, seemly innocent touch, every not so innocent thought, flowed through her. Petite hands slide into his long sliver hair drawing him closer. InuYasha gently bite her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She freely gave it.

InuYasha growled in pleasure as his tongue explored the sweetness that could only be described as Kagome. She pressed back against him wanting to taste him as well. He smirked against her lips and relented. Kagome slowly ran her tongue along his sharp fangs. He tasted like rain: fresh, clean, exhilarating.

Panting InuYasha pulled back to allow for some much needed air. "I…"

"Yes?" she breathed

"I think we better meet the others, before they come looking for us." He said, staring down at her beautiful well kissed lips. "As much as I would love to stay here…"

"They will come looking for us."

"That letch, will never give us a moment's peace. We'd never hear the end of it." Kagome gave a long dramatic sigh. She smiled up at him and gave him a soft chaste kiss.

"We can't have that, now can we?" After gently stroking his ear, she pushed him off of her. Her hips swayed as she walked towards the other room, turning back to him with a mischievous look on her face. "Coming?"

"Wench" he playfully growled.

Sango glanced up at her friends as they entered the room. "Hey, I was beginning to think I would have to send out a search party. Shippo said that you tripped, are you ok?" The young miko blushed.

"Yeah, InuYasha caught me. He always catches me." She gave him a soft smile. Folding his arms across his chest, he just looked away giving his oh so familiar response.

"Keh" Sango shrugged and continued to unpack their supplies. InuYasha turned towards Kagome and gave her a sexy smirk. "Oi, bozu why aren't helping Sango?"

"I would like to explore this place a little more closely," Miroku said, studying a large silk scroll hanging on the wall. Images immortalized by a skillful brush. The painting portrayed a beautiful woman dressed in a rich blue silk kimono. Her black hair was piled neatly on her head, bejeweled ornate combs set perfectly in her hair. She was obviously a lady of wealth, the wife or daughter of a shogun. The child was equally exquisite; her long black hair fell across her shoulders. She was standing with her back to the world, her head turned slightly as if watching the artist carefully. The girl's hair was held from her face by a beautiful red jade comb. The body of which was a dragon looking both fierce and proud. Mother of pearl teardrops cascaded from the dragon's body, as though he had just risen from the sea. But what held Miroku's attention were the child's eyes. They were the lightest shade of brown he had ever seen.

"Later, letch. We need to gather as much firewood as possible before that storm hits."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Do you think it's ok to leave them here alone?" Miroku asked, gesturing towards the two girls.

"I'm sure Sango can protect Kagome if something should happen. Besides we won't be far, if there is any trouble." Sango nodded her head in response and pulled her hiraikatsu closer. "So quit stalling and let's get this over with before the snow starts to fall," InuYasha said, grabbing the monk by his robes and dragging him out the door.

Kagome turned and looked at the irori. The sunken stone fireplace was blackened by heat and time. A ring embedded in the tatami caught her eye. Looking at it more closely, she noticed hinges hidden in the floor. _A door_, she thought. "Hey, Sango, look at this."

"It looks like a hidden room." Kagome pulled on the ring.

"It won't budge," she said, straining.

"Here, let's pull together." The wood creaked and groaned as the hinges gave way. Both girls fell back when the door opened. Shippo looked into the room and smiled.

"InuYasha is gonna to be mad." Kagome and Sango joined the kitsune at the door. The small room, no bigger then a large closet, was full of firewood. Both girls smiled at the joke.

"Why don't you two get the fire started? I'll find some water for the ramen."

"Alright, Kagome-chan, but be careful." Kagome grabbed a couple of empty water bottles and a flashlight from her pack.

Dusk was drawing near, casting shadows down the empty corridor. The temperature grew warmer as Kagome followed the sound of running water. She was met by two sentinel dragons carved out of jade, forever challenging each other on a pair of ornate doors. She pulled the doors open. A warm gust of air washed over her face as she met a wall of darkness. Turning on her flashlight the beam seemed to become absorbed by the opaque mist. _That's strange,_ she thought stepping tentatively into the room while staying close to the wall. Her foot hit a large jar, causing the contents to slosh around. Setting the empty water bottles on the floor, Kagome moved her flashlight to reveal a tall stand with a wick sticking out of a shallow bowl. Opening the jar she discovered burning oil. _I knew it!_ Reaching into her pocket and producing a box of matches, she lit the lamp. Although it held such a small flame, it instantly dispelled the swarthy gloom. Kagome gave a puzzled glance between her flashlight and the lamp. Shaking her head she shut off the flashlight and took in the large room around her. It was amazing, boasting high ceilings with polished wood vents. To the young miko it resembled a tasteful indoor Japanese rock garden. Smooth multicolored stones provided flooring throughout the room. Simple but fine benches were situated so admirers could look upon the spring. Finely carved dragons graced each stepping-stone leading to the edge of the steaming pool. The back wall was nothing but exposed mountainside. Hot mineral-rich water flowed from a small crevice on its face into a large reservoir below. Polished obsidian outlined the pool, giving the room an ethereal look.

Kagome filled the water bottles, and she couldn't help but notice how good the water felt. "I can't wait to try this place out with Sango," she said, running her hand through the water. "There is nothing like a nice hot bath to fight off the cold." Standing up and staring longingly at the hot spring, she sighed. Gathering the bottles and turning back to the door, blowing out the wick as she pasted. A loud splash caused her to jump, dropping the bottles to the floor. Kagome's heart started racing as the hairs on the back of her neck raised. The room suddenly felt frigid. Turning on her flashlight she looked back into the room. Apprehension creped through her body,_ something is moving on the surface. Run._ She really should. Unfortunately, her unyielding curiosity, often bypassed her instinct for self preservation. Kagome walked over to the pool and looked in. Instead of her light gray eyes, she saw a mass of black hair swirling and floating beneath the surface of the onisen. Kagome stumbled backwards in surprise. "What the…" She looked into the water again. Confusion and surprise were evident in her reflection. Releasing the breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. "Get a hold of yourself girl. This is not the first time you've ever been alone." She looked back at the spring, _but all the same I could have sworn there was something there. _Quickly gathering the scattered bottles, she decided to return to the others.

_**Dear, Honorable husband**_

It has been a week since our arrival, and we have received no word of the events that have befallen our home. I know you and our brave men are working hard to defend our lands. I miss you, my love. I never realized how lonely this place could be without you. Our bed seems cold without your warmth, and every night I lay there thinking of you. Miya is also lost without you near. She still hardly touches her food and barely speaks a word. I fear she will begin to weaken at this rate. Well, my love, I must go for now. I will write again when I have a chance. I pray Kami-sama will keep you safe and return you to us soon.

_**Love your most honorable wife,**_

_**Yoshimasa Katsumi**_

By the time Kagome returned Sango had a fire blazing. InuYasha looked at little put out by the abundance of firewood. Shippo and Kirara rolled a ball around the room. She smiled at the kit and kitten's little game.

"What took you so long?" Sango asked, taking the water from her friend.

"This place is pretty big. I guess I just got turned around," she said, a little strained. InuYasha looked at her suspiciously. He picked up on her nervousness and smelt the fading scent of fear. "The hot spring is really beautiful."

"We should check it out in the morning," Sango said, stirring the ramen. After dinner they settled down for the night.

Kagome approached the waters edge, and looked in. Black hair flowed beneath the surface, as if each strand had a life of its own. She found herself reaching towards the writhing mass. Her mind screamed "_No!_" but her body was responding to some extemporaneous demand. When her delicate fingers broke the surface, the water shifted, becoming choppy and agitated. Abruptly, a child's face bore into her from the murky pool. Her ecru eyes were intense and cold. The child's skin was a sickly blue white, and her pale lips moved robotic precision. "_**Hitoritabi wa makura no sedai. Hitoritabi wa makura no sedai**__._" A haunting child's voice, echoing through her mind. She started to feel dizzy from the chilling rhythm her words made. A small hand grabbed Kagome's wrist. Her scream was caught in her throat as she was pulled toward the water.

Kagome woke with a start; her eyes flew open and met molten gold. InuYasha held her shoulders, trying to stop her tossing and turning. She was frozen for a moment by the concern in his eyes. "Are you alright?" InuYasha asked, kneeling beside her. She felt tears prick the corner of her eyes. InuYasha started to panic. "Don't cry. It's alright." Kagome laid her head on his chest. He was surprised, to say the least. He listened intently checking to see if anyone was awake. The slow rhythmic breathing of his companions put him at ease. He tentively wrapped his arms around Kagome and pulled her onto his lap. He reached up and ran his claws through her soft tresses. She began to calm down due to his ministrations. She pulled her head back, but refused to pull her eyes from the floor. InuYasha lifted her face to meet his gaze. He marveled for a moment to the softness of her skin. "Are you alright?" he asked again placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. Kagome looked up and smiled at the new endearment.

"Yeah, it was just a nightmare." They lapsed into a pregnant silence but their eyes never left each other.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"It was nothing really." He knew she wasn't telling him the truth. The stench of fear still clung to her, reaffirming his suspicions. His train of though was broken by her voice.

"Huh?"

"I asked you what are you doing up?"

"Keh, you were talking in your sleep."

"What?"

"What the hell does 'Alone in a world of darkness' mean?" Kagome couldn't cover up her surprise.

"Are you sure that's what I said?"

"Yeah, you were repeating it."

"I don't know what it means," she said, looking away.

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying," she whispered.

"Kagome, I can always tell when you're lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Then you're not telling me the whole truth." His arms were crossed in front of him.

"I really don't know what it means."

He was about to continue to argue when a sound caught his attention. He looked at the floor above them. He gently slid Kagome off his lap. "What's going on?" she whispered.

"Quiet!" She narrowed her eyes at him. Then she heard the sound of wet feet moving across the floor. "I'm going to check it out."

"I'm going with you."

"The fuck you are!" he responded in a harsh whisper. "You're staying down here."

"I'm going with you and that's final."

"I said…" the feet sounded like they were running. "Fuck, come on," he said, grabbing Kagome's hand. She quickly snatched the flashlight from beside her bedroll.

**RavenShadow**


End file.
